


Jocelyn to Bones

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, Jocelyn - Freeform, PG, Star Trek XI - Freeform, lanuage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser:  Good god, Len, I'm a lawyer not a wedding planner!</p><p>Kirk and McCoy are getting married, and they need a bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocelyn to Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the st_respect 'Ship Wars,' 'Wedding Mania,' Post 3.

Dr. L. McCoy, ENTERPRISE

Good god, Len, I'm a lawyer not a wedding planner! All right. All right. I see your point about setting shit up. But if I do this... Tell Awesome he pays my retainer PLUS my going rate per hour. You know I bill honest. Len. Leonard H. McCoy! You know I do!

Joc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dr. L. McCoy, ENTERPRISE

I had a talk with Jo. Tell Awesome I DID NOT mention Moon Bounce once. But your daughter, being the incredibly savvy child of her mother, did mention holding the wedding at Disney World. (You do know there's speculation they're going to build the 'Narada Experience,' don't you?)

We talked about it, but decided Nana is too old to go all the way to Disney.

I expect Awesome to have a retainer confirmed in my corporate account no later than this weekend.

Joc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dr. L. McCoy, ENTERPRISE

Damn, Len, all I had to do was mention a certain Grumpy Doctor and Captain Awesome. Damn.

I've confirmed AND reconfirmed the date. Transport you get to handle through Starfleet. Your mama wants you and Awesome to stay at the house. I agreed. Security will be easier there then in some hotel. I'm sending itenerary and details to Awesome. So he can see what he's payin' for.

Jo picked the food. And both the wedding cake and the other groom's cake. Which will NOT be a red velvet armadillo. I don't care what fucking 'tradition' your cousin Clara claims it is. Oh, and don't worry about Mr. Spock. Nyota sent me some very nice recipes.

Len, I will not have you and Awesome acting like children in front of our daughter. _Got that Awesome? Check the language and the attitude at the door. And for god's sake, no sex in front of the kid or the old lady? Or Nana will kick your ass. Just ask Len. Right Len?_

Joc, Lady BAMF

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
